Our World
by deahikari
Summary: Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Dan aku tak tahu kalau cinta itu begitu indah dan—menyakitkan. / Semi-Canon / SasuSaku / First FF / Langsung dibaca ya minna


Title : Our World

By : deahikari

Genre : romance, hurt

Pairing : SasuxSaku

Rate : T

POV 1 : Sakura Haruno – POV 2 : Sasuke Uchiha

_**Disclaimer : Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kisimoto-sama**_

* * *

Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Dan aku tak tahu kalau cinta itu begitu indah dan—menyakitkan.

.

.

.

**-OUR WORLD-**

**1. First Story (Sakura's POV)**

Aku memang anak perempuan yang cuek, yang tidak seperti anak perempuan lain yang memiliki banyak kisah romantis dalam kehidupan mereka. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai—atau mungkin mencintai seseorang dalam kurun waktu 16 tahun ini. Aku memang pernah pacaran beberapa kali, tapi itu hanya sebagai keisenganku saja. Aku hanya membuat mereka—yang pernah menjadi pacarku, kalau boleh dibilang, hanya sebagai—mainan belaka.

Ah, ya, namaku Sakura Haruno. Cewek biasa dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu yang sangat feminine. Sayang sekali sifatku tidak manis seperti warna rambutku.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura, gimana kamu sama Naruto? Apa hubunganmu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino kepadaku saat istirahat makan siang tiba.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku bosan," jawabku malas.

Ino melebarkan pupil matanya, "Hah? Bosan? Ano…kamu kan baru empat hari jadian sama dia? Kok sudah bosan? Apa dia-?"

"Hash, sudah, Yamanaka-san, aku tidak mau mendengar yang tidak-tidak dari mulutmu. Jadi, sekarang tolong diam dan nikmatilah bento mu itu," jawabku panjang lebar. Ino menatapku takut dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

_**From : Uzumaki-san**_

_**Sub : !**_

_**Message : HARUNO-SAN! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! LIHAT SAJA, KARMA AKAN DATANG KALAU KAMU MEMPERLAKUKAN ORANG LAIN SEPERTI PERLAKUANMU PADAKU! LIHAT SAJA! AKU BENCI KAMU! JANGAN PERNAH BICARA LAGI PADAKU!**_

_**-end-**_

.

.

Hmm.. Sudah kuduga pasti akan seperti ini lagi. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah kebal terhadap caci-maki dari para "mantan"ku itu. Terkadang aku ingin tertawa atas kondisi seperti ini. Tapi, aku tak tahu, apa aku pantas menertawakan mereka. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, akulah yang pantas untuk ditertawakan. Ya, aku ini memang pantas untuk ditertawakan.

Bosan melihat handphone, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke laptop. Yah, mungkin dengan beranjak dari handphone ke social media bisa meringankan pikiranku sejenak. Aku lalu log in di akun Facebook yang aku punya. Sekedar melihat-lihat drama apa lagi yang terjadi di lingkungan teman-teman sekolahku.

Drama.

Hahaha, hal yang sungguh membuatku muak. Orang-orang yang aku kenal di dunia nyata, sangat berbeda kelakuannya dengan saat mereka online di situs jejaring social. Aku sangat membenci hal itu.

Eh, tunggu. Apa ini?

Jariku berhenti men-scroll trackball mouse. Aku melihat sebuah foto yang diunggah oleh sebuah fan-page. Hmm.. bisa dibilang ini merupakan sebuah fan-page untuk orang-orang yang berminat menjadi seorang model amatir.

Aku melihat foto itu—lagi dan lagi. Tampak objek dari foto tersebut adalah seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan mata onyx-nya, menatap bingung ke arah kamera yang tengah mengambil gambarnya.

Lucu—lucu sekali.

Lama sekali aku memandangi laptopku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan tertawa kecil sesekali karena ekspresinya yang lucu itu. Aku lalu melihat sebuah link di bawah foto itu.

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

.

.

.

"Ano… Sakura-chan? Daijoubu?" Ino membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan berkata _"iie, daijoubu"_ seperti biasanya. Ino menatapku penuh gelisah, duduk tepat dihadapanku seraya berkata, "Pasti habis dimaki-maki lagi, iya kan?"

Yah, memang tidak ada yang bisa aku sembunyikan dari sahabatku ini. Ia selalu bisa membaca pikiranku, seperti biasanya. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Memang seharusnya seperti itu kan, Ino?"

Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Yah, Sakura. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa kamu melakukan ini. Err.. Maksudku, tingkahmu ini sama seperti anak SMP yang masih labil yang belum mengerti tentang perasaan cinta atau sejenisnya. Berhentilah bermain-main, Sakura-chan—"

"Hentikan, Ino,"

"BUKA MATAMU, SAKURA! Orang-orang yang pernah kamu permainkan itu—mereka berharap kamu bisa membalas perasaan mereka untukmu. Kalau kamu yang ada di posisi mereka, apa kamu tidak merasakan sakit?" emosi Ino membludak. Matanya makin melebar. Hmm..mungkin ia sudah muak dengan kelakuanku, ya?

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku meninggalkan Ino tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

**'_Halo, aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kamu siapa?'_**

Sebuah chat dari facebook messager menghetikan kegiatan menulisku sejenak. Ah, anak bermata onyx itu. Dia sudah meng-approve permintaan pertemananku rupanya.

**'_Aku Sakura Haruno. Ano, apa kamu orang Jepang juga?'_**

Ting! Balasan lagi dari cowok itu,

**'_Hmm..bisa dibilang iya ataupun tidak, sih. Hehehe. Ayahku orang Jepang, ibuku orang Tibet, dan kami tinggal di New York.'_**

Aku tersenyum tipis. Lucu sekali anak ini.

**'_Wah, ribet banget kamu ini, Uchiha-san. Hahaha…'_**

Ting!

**'_Uchiha-san? Wah..sudah lama sekali aku tidak dipanggil seperti itu. Hahaha. Umurku 16, umurmu berapa?'_**

**'_Sama!'_**

**'_Sugoii, ne! hahaha'_**

DEG!

Anak ini…

Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Aku saja baru ia approve dari friend request-nya.

Tapi…kenapa?

Kenapa hanya dengan tulisan seperti ini saja, wajahku menjadi panas begini?

.

.

.

Waktu pun terus berjalan.

Hampir tiap hari aku menghabiskan waktuku di depan layar—entah itu layar laptop maupun handphone. Entah mengapa aku sedikit-sedikit err…berharap kalau cowok bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu mengirimkan sebuah pesan ke wall maupun inbox di akun facebook-ku. Entahlah. Ini konyol. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Payah. Kau ini benar-benar payah, Sakura Haruno.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_  
_**10 minutes ago**_

_**Hi, Sakura-chan. Apakah test-mu berjalan lancar? Moga-moga hasilnya memuaskan, ya! :]**_

_**Comment – Like**_

Hm. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Eh? Matte, dia memanggilku 'Sakura-chan' ? A—apa maksudnya ini? Uchiha-san memanggilku dengan nama depanku—bukan nama margaku?.

.

.

.

"Dare?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa cowok bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang aku lihat di facebook-mu, Sakura-chan?" Ino mulai meng-interviewku disaat kami sedang menikmati bento masing-masing.

"Um…ano…dia kenalanku dari facebook kok," jawabku terbata-bata.

Ino tersedak mendengar jawabanku yang innocent, "Tapi, kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu? Apa kamu pacarnya?"

Sekarang giliranku yang tersedak, "Etto…bukan, bukan! Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi…"

"Tapi….?"

Aku membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu. Bisa kulihat ia agak sedikit terkejut dan ia menepuk pundakku pelan dan berkata, "Kau mulai gila, ya, _forehead_?"

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah setahun berjalan. Aku mulai berubah menjadi seorang cewek sepenuhnya. Aku sudah belajar menjadi seorang cewek yang baik, yang mulai bisa bergaul dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Aku juga sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus kepada para mantanku. Entah apa yang mendorongku seperti ini, tapi selama itu merupakan hal yang positif, itu tidak masalah, kan?

Mungkin ini karena saran Sasuke? Ia pernah berkata padaku kalau aku ini—um—manis. Yah, aku agak malu sebenarnya mengatakan ini, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Katanya, aku lebih manis kalau aku berbuat baik kepada teman-temanku, bukan malah mencuekinya. Katanya, orang yang baik akan mendapatkan tempat yang layak di sekitarnya. Dan aku senang, karena aku _memang_ bisa diterima oleh mereka.

.

.

.

Bulan kelahiranku akan segera tiba. Ya, bulan yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Bulan dimana aku akan menjadi gadis berusia 17 tahun—yang kata orang, 17 tahun merupakan usia dimana kalian akan mengalami apa itu _Sweet 17_. Aku sangat tidak sabar!

Tahun lalu, aku sudah mengucapkan _"Otanjoubi omedetou"_ kepada cowok Uchiha itu. Karena selisih waktu Jepang dan Amerika terbentang cukup jauh, maka, aku adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan hal itu padanya. Ia sangat senang. Katanya, _"Kamu orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Terima kasih! Sekarang aku 17 tahun loh, Sakura-chan! ^^"_

Alangkah senangnya kalau dia juga melakukan hal yang sama untukku nanti.

.

.

.

28 Maret akhirnya tiba. Aku menerima berbagai ucapan dari teman-temanku, keluargaku, bahkan dari tetanggaku. Tak sedikit juga yang memberikanku hadiah. Um..tapi…mana Sasuke? Kenapa dia belum mengucapkan _"Otanjoubi omedetou" _untukku?

Hujan.

Wah, jadi ini _sweet 17_-ku? Orang yang aku harapkan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk yang pertama kali, malah tidak menampakkan diri sama sekali. Menyedihkan.

Hmm… tapi, mungkin Ino benar. Mungkin karena masalah perbedaan waktu, ia akan mengucapkannya berdasarkan waktu setempat. Mungkin ia sedang mencoba mencarikan aku hadiah. Mungkin ia sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya. Atau mungkin…ia lupa.

.

.

.

**Wednesday, April 4th 2012**  
**From: Sasuke Uchiha**  
**7 minutes ago**

**'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA-CHAAAANNNN! Semoga di tahun ini kamu akan mendapatkan semua yang kamu inginkan. Semoga diumurmu yang ke-17 ini, kamu bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya! Semoga di tahun ini kamu akan mendapatkan baaaaannnyyyyaaak keberuntungan. Semoga kita bisa terus menjadi teman baik yaaaa ^^ _Have a blast!_**

**Ano, gomenasai, Sakura-chan, aku sangat terlambat mengucapkan ini. Aku sedang berlibur bersama teman-temanku untuk merayakan keberhasilan tim basket kami! Hontou ni gomenasai T-T'**

Hm. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus marah ataupun senang. Tapi, yah, paling tidak, ia ingat ulang tahunku.

_**One new message**_  
_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**'Ano, Sakura-chan, apa kamu marah? Um..aku harus offline dari sini. Aku akan mematikan komputerku. Umm…kalau kamu membaca pesan ini, tolong sms aku ya. Ini nomerku : xxxxxxxxx'**_

DEG!

Apa ia…baru saja….memberikan nomornya padaku? Sasuke…?

Bisa dibilang ini benar-benar _Sweet 17_-ku. Yah, aku sangat bahagia. Aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Aku bisa berbagi pikiran dengannya—walaupun hanya di dunia maya. Tapi, tak apa, lah! Dengan begini saja, aku sudah senang! Sepertinya, aku—aku sangat menyukainya.

.

.

.

"_BUKA MATAMU, SAKURA! Orang-orang yang pernah kamu permainkan itu—mereka berharap kamu bisa membalas perasaan mereka untukmu. Kalau kamu yang ada di posisi mereka, apa kamu tidak merasakan sakit?"_

"…_LIHAT SAJA, KARMA AKAN DATANG KALAU KAMU MEMPERLAKUKAN ORANG LAIN SEPERTI PERLAKUANMU PADAKU! LIHAT SAJA!..."_

ARGH!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Keringat dingin bercucuran di atas keningku. Nafasku cepat dan tidak beraturan. Mimpi apa aku barusan? Karma? Sepertinya aku mendengar kata 'karma' di dalam kepalaku barusan. Mengerikan. _Kowaii desu_.

Aku lalu membuka ponselku. Tidak ada pesan yang masuk—di inbox maupun di facebook-ku. Sudah beberapa minggu Sasuke tidak mengirimiku kabar. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku barusan?

.

.

.

Dua bulan.

Tujuh bulan.

Satu tahun…

Masih saja tidak ada kabar darinya. Seluruh pesan yang aku kirim ke nomornya tidak ada satupun yang ia balas. Pernah sekali—hanya sekali ia balas pesanku. Sayangnya, balasan itu tidak sesuai dengan harapanku.

**"_Who is this?"_**

Jleb. Rasanya sakit sekali. Setelah berratus-ratus—bahkan mungkin berribu-ribu pesan yang aku kirim, hanya sekali ia balas dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Apa semudah itu dia melupakan semua kesenangan, semua candaan—semuanya?

Walaupun hanya melalui dunia maya, aku selalu merasa ia berada di sampingku. Walaupun hanya berbentuk teks, aku selalu merasakan teriakannya, suaranya… Walaupun teman-temanku berpikir ini adalah kisah cinta yang konyol, aku selalu merasa ini kisah yang indah. Aku ingin marah, tapi aku selalu mengingat candaannya, senyumnya di foto, semangat yang ia pernah berikan untukku…

Aku mencintai orang yang aku belum pernah aku lihat secara langsung. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia tidak benar-benar _"nyata"_ alias seseorang yang biasa orang-orang sebut dengan _"fakers"._ Tapi aku tak pernah menyerah. Entah apa yang mendorongku seperti itu. Aku hanya percaya padanya. Ada keyakinan dalam diriku yang terus berkata, _"Kamu harus yakin, Sakura. Ia akan datang. Ia akan datang."_

Tapi… Apa ini jawaban dari mimpiku? Apakah ini hal yang harus aku terima karena sudah pernah menyakiti _mereka_ dulu? Seperti inikah rasanya disakiti oleh seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi? Inikah rasanya?

Sakit. Tapi ini indah.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sekarang aku rasakan. Aku ingin menyerah, tapi aku masih yakin. Entahlah. Aku memang selalu menyedihkan dan payah.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian…

"Wah! Sakura-chan! Selamat atas lulusnya kamu dalam test mengikuti program beasiswa di luar negeri! Aku sangat bangga padamu! Kerja kerasmu selama dua tahun ini sangat diapresiasi! Syukurlah," Ino memelukku erat.

"Ya, ya. Sankyu, Ino-chan," jawabku.

"Jadi, kamu masuk di universitas yang mana?" Ino melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, dosenku bilang, aku akan direkomendasikan untuk masuk di University of New York,"

"Yokatta! Omedetou, Sakura-chan! University of New York itu kampus yang cukup bergengsi di Amerika, lho. Sugoii, ne~~!" Ino memelukku lagi, tapi sekarang diimbuhi dengan lompatan kecilnya.

Ya… New York.

Entah kenapa, nama kota di Amerika itu cukup familiar untukku.

* * *

**2. Second Story (Sasuke's POV)**

"SHUT UP! Aku muak dengan semua ini, Otousan, Okaasan!"

"Matte, Sasuke! Kamu mau kemana?! Dasar anak tidak sopan!"

BLAM!

Aku benci hidupku. Didunia ini tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Aku sudah bosan berbuat baik. Hah, orang baik hanya akan dimanfaatkan orang lain pada akhirnya.

Seperti yang sudah tertera diatas, namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Aku saat ini tinggal di salah satu kota mode dunia, yaitu New York. Lama-lama aku jengkel dan muak dengan kota ini. Orang-orang hanya menggunakan topeng. Semuanya munafik. Mereka tidak peduli dengan manusia yang lain. Mereka hanya hidup untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. _Kuso_.

Aku lelah menghadapi situasi disini. Orang tua yang tidak akur, teman-teman brengsek…Ah! Payah. Aku ini memang menyedihkan, eh? Hahaha.

Sudah tiga tahun aku menjadi _anti-social_ (yah, bisa dibilang begitu). Sejak Otousan dan Okaasan sering bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan, aku menjadi pemurung seperti ini. Teman-temanku juga mulai meninggalkanku karena sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Seorang cewek yang aku kejar pun melakukan hal yang memuakkan. Ugh.

Andai kakak masih ada disini. Kakakku, Itachi, pergi meninggalkan kami sesaat setelah ia diterima sebagai agen mata-mata disebuah intelegensi terkemuka dunia. Karena tugasnya yang seperti itu, maka diwajibkan bagi seluruh agennya untuk merahasiakan identitas mereka, bahkan dari keluarganya sendiri. Nama dan identitas pokok lainnya juga berubah. Aku benar-benar hilang kontak dengannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hilang kontak, sudah berapa orang, ya, yang sudah aku lupakan?

.

.

.

Hn. Hari ini aku diajak temanku, Neji dan Sai, untuk mencari beberapa _daily needs_. Karena aku tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu, lebih baik aku mencari tempat yang oke untuk menyendiri, hingga tiba-tiba…

Eh?

Apa itu…_cherry blossom_?

Eh, tunggu. Apa itu tadi yang lewat?

"Yare, yare, Sasuke. Ngapain kamu melamun di depan toko cupcake? Kau ternyata memiliki sifat feminine, ya? Hahaha," ejekan Neji membangukan lamunanku.

"Sigh, diam kau, Hyuuga,"

"Etto, aku mau mampir ke perpustakaan kota. Aku ingin menyewa buku," Sai lalu bicara.

"Yap, aku juga mau meminjam buku atau novel buat Hinata," Neji menyetujui. Yah, apa dikata, akhirnya aku ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

.

Wah. Ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki gedung perpustakaan kota. Banyak pengunjung, tapi tetap sunyi. Ini tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri.

Aku mulai mencari tempat duduk. Aku pun duduk di salah satu meja dilengkapi dengan bangku yang sama-sama panjang dengan posisi duduk _one-on-one_ alias berhadap-hadapan. Aku mengambil buku tentang antariksa—yang merupakan minatku sejak kecil.

Bosan membaca, aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Nampak semua orang tengah sibuk dengan buku yang mereka pegang. Tak sedikit mahasiswa yang juga meluangkan waktu disini untuk belajar.

Eh?

Rambut itu…

Rambut seseorang yang duduk di depanku. Kenapa ia benar-benar menarik perhatianku? Iie, iie, dia—seperti tidak asing untukku. Doko? Dare? Siapa dia?

"Um…what's wrong?" tanyanya sopan.

"Eh? No, no, no problem," jawabku ragu.

Gadis itu balik memperhatikanku. Cukup lama ia memandangiku dengan tatapan innocent dan ingin tahunya. Matanya seketika melebar ketika matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Ya, mata emerald yang sangat indah dan—tidak asing.

Tapi, gadis itu segera membereskan segala macam perlengkapan yang ia bawa. Ia seperti tergesa-gesa setelah bertemu dengan mataku.

"Sorry, aku harus pergi," katanya singkat.

"Eh, kenapa? Hei, tunggu!" secepat ia berlari, aku refleks untuk mengejarnya. Sempat aku dimarahi oleh petugas perpustakaan karena sudah cukup berisik di tempat seperti ini.

"Maaf, tapi tolong jangan mengejarku. Pergilah, Sas…"

APA?

Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Aku hampir tidak mendengar kata sesudah kata _'pergilah'_, tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa ia seperti tengah memanggil namaku. Ya, pergerakan bibirnya—seakan mengatakan kata yang sangat aku rindukan selama tiga tahun ini.

'_**Sasuke-kun,'**_

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Gadis cherry blossom itu benar-benar unik. Um, maksudku, ia benar-benar mencuri perhatianku dalam sekejap. Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dimana? Di Amerika banyak orang yang mengecat rambut mereka seperti itu. Tapi, aku juga merasa aku belum bertemu dengannya di Amerika. Wajahnya—merupakan wajah Asia. Aku tak tahu, mungkin sejenis Jepang? Warna rambutnya pun terlihat sangat natural. Berbeda dengan rambut yang diwarnai disini. Tapi, yang paling menarik setelah rambutnya—adalah matanya. Ya. Mata hijau emerald yang lebar itu. Entahlah. Mata itu…agaknya menimbulkan nostalgia padaku.

Nostalgia yang menyenangkan, dan indah.

.

.

.

Esoknya, aku mampir lagi ke perpustakaan kota. Yah, kalau boleh jujur, aku memang masih penasaran dengan gadis pink itu. Dan kalaupun nanti aku tidak bertemu dengannya, toh aku bisa meluangkan waktu dengan membaca beberapa buku disini; daripada mendengarkan amukan ayah dan ibuku di rumah. Ini jauh lebih berguna.

"Wah, nona Haruno, hari ini kamu datang pagi, ya?"

"Iya, Pak. Soalnya nanti sampai sore, saya harus menjalani kuliah. Sebentar lagi akan ada _final test_!"

"Oooh begitu. Saya doakan semuanya berjalan lancar, ya!"

Gadis pink yang aku samar-samar aku dengar bernama Haru..? itu menoleh ke arahku, dan mata kami bertemu kembali. Sial! Ternyata dia tahu kalau aku memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil dan bergegas menuju tempat kuliahnya. Entahlah. Disaat ia berlari, otakku dengan sigap memerintah tubuhku untuk mengejarnya. Kenapa? Ada apa?

"Ano, nona Haru-?" ucapku sesaat setelah aku berhasil mengejarnya.

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya. Kemarin, kan?" jawabnya.

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudku…sebelum kemarin?" tanyaku lagi.

"_**Baka,"**_ jawabnya lirih sambil melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya.

.

.

.

"Otousan, kalau nggak salah, '_baka_' itu artinya _bodoh_, kan?"

"Iya, lah. Masa begitu saja kamu nggak tahu? _Baka_," jawab ayahku.

Yare, yare… Kenapa ia memanggilku '_baka_'? Kenapa ia langsung meninggalkanku? Kenapa ia tidak menoleh lagi ke arahku?

"Oi, memangnya kamu habis dipanggil _'baka'_ sama seseorang?" ayahku bertanya balik.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Iya, Otousan. Payahnya, aku dipanggil seperti itu sama seorang perempuan."

Ayahku tertawa kencang. Astaga. Apa ia suka anaknya dipanggil _'bodoh'_ sama seorang gadis?

"Uruze!"

"Hahaha, gomen, gomen. Aku hanya sudah lama tidak mendengar hal seperti itu disini, Sasuke. Tapi, tahukah kau kalau itu merupakan pertanda bagus?"

"Eh? Bagus apanya?" tanyaku balik.

"Biasanya, seoarng perempuan yang memanggil seorang lelaki dengan sebutan itu, memiliki '_rahasia' _tentangmu," jawabnya.

"Nani kore? Aku nggak ngerti. Omong kosong," aku lalu pergi ke kamarku meniggalkan Otousan yang masih nyengir nggak karuan.

"Huh, dasar anak muda," ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Entahlah, mungkin sudah hampir setengah tahun lebih aku mulai menyelidiki gadis pink itu. Aku terus-terusan penasaran dengannya. Tapi, apa? Nyatanya aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Tiap aku memandanginya, ia selalu menoleh ke arahku. Dan paarahnya, aku langsung memalingkan pandanganku darinya jika ketahuan.

Kamu siapa, nona berambut pink? Haru…? Apa Haru adalah namamu? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi, kalaupun pernah…..kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu dengan jelas?

.

.

.

**'_Wah, ribet banget kamu ini, Uchiha-san. Hahaha…'_**

**"_Ah, Sasuke-kun! Selamat ulang tahun yaaa! Otanjoubi omodetou, Sasuke-kun! Semoga kita bisa selalu kontak-kontakan ya ^^ ciye sudah 17 tahun~~ hihihi…"_**

**"_Hei, Sasuke-kun. Di New York sudah malam ya? Semoga mimpi indah. ^^"_**

**'_Halo, aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kamu siapa?'_**

**'_Aku __Sakura Haruno__….'_**

DEG!

Aku terbangun dari tidur siangku. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Sakura Haruno? Siapa dia? Kenapa namanya tiba-tiba ada di pikiranku?

Sakura…Haruno.. Nama yang indah dan—cukup familiar.

.

"Sasuke! Ayo turun ke bawah! Cepatlah makan siang dan berangkat kerja!" omelan Okaasan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bergegas turun dari kamarku, dan mulai menjalani kehidupan normalku.

.

.

.

Ah! Mata emerald yang lebar itu bertatapan lagi dengan mata onyx-ku. Tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya, ia segera bergegas melewatiku dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, permisi, Sas—eh? Ah, maaf, permisi," ucapnya sambil berlalu melewatiku.

Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri—menyergap tangannya yang mungil dan segera membalikkan badanku ke arahnya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Aku tadi hanya bilang permisi," jawabnya lirih tanpa melihat se-centi pun ke arahku.

"Bukan! Aku yakin tadi kau mengucapkan sesuatu setelahnya. Dan aku yakin kau hampir memanggil namaku. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?!" tanyaku menegaskan.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus pergi. Maaf," jawabnya sambil mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

Lama. Lama sekali posisi kami tidak berubah. Padahal itu kami sedang berada di pinggir jalan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang cuek melihat kami yang seperti itu. Dalam posisinya yang membelakangi tubuh depanku, aku dapat melihat jelas kulit putih khas Jepang-nya. Aku juga bisa melihat rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu alami—yang agaknya mengingatkanku dengan pohon _sakura_ di Jepang.

Sakura.

Tunggu! Apa? SAKURA?

Tanganku berkeringat dingin. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Terlalu lama aku sibuk dengan pikiranku.

Aku lengah.

Gadis itu dengan segera menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. Ia lalu bergegas berlari secepat mungkin. Tidak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan gadis sebelum rasa penasaranku ini terjawab. Tanpa diperintah, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Berusaha menggapai gadis bermata emerald yang kontras dengan rambutnya tersebut.

Semakin aku mencoba mengejarnya, ia berlari makin kencang.

Kenapa aku merasa jarak ini menjadi semakin menjauh?

.

"Matte! Matte! Sakura...!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin selagi mengejarnya. Tanpa aku ekspektasi sebelumnya, ia mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ya, gadis itu—benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa…apa aku benar memanggil namamu?" tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung bertanya padanya.

"Kamu…kamu benar,"

DEG! Aku benar? Jadi namanya…Sakura?

"Apa…apa kamu sudah mengingatku sepenuhnya?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku…aku.. Tidak. Ehm.. lebih tepatnya..._belum_," jawabku ragu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu menoleh ke arahku. Aku lihat ia tersenyum—dengan air mata yang tumpah di pipinya.

"Ah…apa…apa kata-kataku barusan..telah menyakitimu? Aku…" ucapku seadanya. Aku tak pernah melihat seorang perempuan menangis tepat dihadapanku.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku…aku hanya senang, akhirnya kamu menyadari keberadaanku. Terlebih lagi, kamu tadi memanggil namaku dengan lantang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya.

"…..Sakura….Haruno…?"

Sekejap ia langsung menatap wajahku. Ia lalu menangis lagi—dan tertawa. Kenapa? Kenapa gadis ini?

"Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Kau mau menemuiku di toko cupcake dekat perpustakaan kota besok? Kalau iya, aku tunggu besok jam 11 siang, ya," ujarnya sambil langsung berpaling dari hadapanku. Ia lalu berlalu. Rambut pink-nya terkena bias cahaya matahari dan membuatnya tampak indah dan bersinar.

"Jangan lupa, ya, _Sasuke-kun_," katanya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Malamnya, aku tidak bisa tidur (lagi). Aku terus memikirkan gadis itu. Sakura Haruno.

Drrrt…drrrt… ponselku bergetar. Oh, pesan dari Sai rupanya.

_**From : Sai**_  
_**Sub: Sumimasen.**_

_**Um, Sasuke, apa kau ada waktu besok? Aku, Neji, dan teman-teman SMA mau mengadakan rekreasi dan liburan bareng nih.**_

_**-end-**_

Tsk. Ada-ada saja. Entah mengapa aku langsung menolak ajakan tersebut. Jari-jariku membalas pesan itu dengan sendirinya, _'Maaf, aku sudah ada janji,'_

Lama aku menatap layar ponselku. Iseng, aku membuka-buka inbox pesan singkatku. Aku memang jarang berkirim pesan singkat, dan aku juga jarang menghapus pesan-pesan tersebut karena jumlahnya yang memang tidak banyak.

Aku terus men-scroll layar sentuh ponselku—melihat-lihat SMS-SMS lamaku. Bahkan dari teman-teman SMPku juga masih ada. Tapi, ada yang menarik perhatianku. Ibu jariku langsung menekan salah satu _conversation _yang masih ada disana. Letaknya dua dari bawah.

**Message Conversation**  
**Between You and Sakura-chan**  
**From April 2010 – May 2011**

**"_Hei, Sasuke-kun. Di New York sudah malam ya? Semoga mimpi indah. ^^"_**

**"_Iya, Sakura-chan. Maaf aku baru bangun, jadi aku baru membalas SMSmu :]"_**

**Makin lama aku men-scroll pesan-pesan itu, akhirnya tibalah SMS-SMS terakhir dari _conversation _tersebut_._**

**"_Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi kabar?"_**

**"_Kenapa akun facebookmu tiba-tiba menghilang? Apa kamu mem-block aku?"_**

**"_Halo, Sasuke-kun, apa kabar? Semoga harimu terus menyenangkan ya ^^"_**

**Lalu tibalah pesan balasanku yang merupakan pesan terakhir dari _conversation _tersebut.**

**"_Who's this?"_**

Apa? Dengan bodohnya aku berkata _"Who's this?"_ ?

_**BANG!**_

Aku ingat.

Aku akhirnya _hampir _mengingat semua kejadian ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku segera bergegas menuju tempat janjianku dengan Sakura. Aku bahkan sudah sampai disana setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu janjian.

Satu jam kemudian, gadis berambut pink tersebut menghampiriku. Penampilannya hari ini cukup berbeda. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok hitam selutut dilengkapi dengan blazer biru tua dan flat shoes warna hitam.

Kami duduk berhadapan sambil menikmati cupcake dan minuman kami masing-masing. Untuk pembukaan, aku mencoba memulai percakapan,

"Sakura-chan?"

"Eh? Iya?" ia sontak menatap wajahku kaget.

"Aku…sepertinya…aku sudah mengingatmu sepenuhnya. ini salahku. Ini kebodohanku. Maafkan aku," jawabku lirih.

Ia tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Ano, Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu padaku? Aku benar-benar shock,"

"Aku…tidak tahu. Aku hanya pada saat itu mendadak membenci semua orang. Aku membenci manusia. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti aku. Semua orang hanya pembohong, pedusta. Tidak ada yang bisa aku percaya," jawabku panjang lebar.

Ia mengenggam tanganku lembut, "Tapi, aku percaya padamu. Dulu—hingga sekarang,"

Aku kaget. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan ini sebelumnya. Kenapa ia rela melakukan ini semua? Kenapa ia bisa bersabar menghadapiku bertahun-tahun?

"Aku waktu itu merasa kalau kamu sedang menghadapi masalah. Aku selalu ingin membantumu. Aku ingin kamu berbagi cerita denganku seperti dulu. Aku rela meluangkan waktuku demi kamu, Sasuke-kun,"

"Tapi kenapa?! Aku sudah berbuat seperti itu padamu. Tapi kenapa kamu tetap menunggu?" aku bertanya lagi. Bedanya, pertanyaan ini aku lontarkan penuh emosi.

Sakura menatap mataku dalam, "Karena…aku sangat menyayangimu,"

Mataku mulai sembap. Aku mencoba meyakinkan jawabannya, "….kenapa….?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa memberikan alasan apapun lagi, karena memang hanya itulah satu-satunya alasanku…"

Aku menangis.

Baru kali ini aku menangis di hadapan perempuan. Tapi tangisan ini—tangisan yang rasanya campur aduk. Senang, sedih, menyesal…..semuanya. hanya perempuan ini yang mampu membuatku seperti ini.

Sakura lalu menggandeng tanganku. Ia menuntunku menuju taman kota yang indah.

Aku memeluknya erat. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku. Dan aku tahu bahwa aku tak akan melepaskannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sasuke…" ia memanggilku lirih.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Apa kamu tahu kenapa aku berpakaian seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Aku memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Ya, pakaian seperti ini memang terlalu formal bagi remaja. Aku lalu melihat jahitan border yang ada di blazernya.

University of New York.

DEG!

Tidak.

Jangan katakan padaku…

Tidak!

Bukan! Bukan!

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanku disini, Sasuke. Yang artinya…"

"HENTIKAN! BOHONG! KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU INI BOHONG!" air mataku menetes lagi. Sejak kapan aku menjadi laki-laki cengeng seperti ini?

"…aku harus kembali ke Jepang."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kamu pergi!"

Ia memelukku lagi dan berkata, "Kalau kamu percaya padaku—pada kita, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke.

Aku percaya pada _kita,"_

Hatiku langsung tergugah. Ya, Sakura benar. Kalau kita percaya pada diri kita—pada apa yang kita sayangi, pasti keajaiban akan terjadi. Walaupun hanya ada 1% kemungkinan, hal itu akan turut membimbing kita.

"Iya, Sakura. Aku percaya pada _kita_. Kau harus menungguku. Aku _pasti _akan menemuimu lagi, dan aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama lagi. _It will be soon. Very soon_,"

* * *

**3. Finale (Author POV)**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis berambut merah muda. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, mereka berpelukan di tengah kerumunan aktivitas _airport _yang ramai.

Lelaki itu lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si gadis merah jambu, dan bisa dilihat mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Serasa mereka berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Dunia indah dan _nyata_ dari pasangan yang bertemu dari pertemuan konyol di dunia maya.

"Aku sudah datang, Sakura-chan… Aku sudah datang…"

* * *

Owari~~! ( ^_^ )/

Halo, minna-san! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF ini sampai habis. Ini adalah FF SasuSaku pertama yang saya publish di FFn..~ Biasanya saya bikin FF tapi nggak terlalu panjang dan cast-nya dari member-member group K-Pop ^^;; FF ini sebenarnya FF curcol, tapi sedikit saya fiksikan, kekeke~~ Gomen kalau penulisan saya masih ancur. Mohon bantuannya ya, senpai-senpai TwT

Nah, saya butuh saran dan kritik sebagai writer baru disini. Sekali lagi makasih sudah mau baca sampai habis. Tolong comment, saran, dan kritiknya ya, minna ^^ Review-nya jangan lupa ya /plak/ hehehe

Sankyuu ^^


End file.
